Fifty Shades Of Music
by ItsKaty
Summary: What if Ana left Christian after the Playroom incident and followed her dreams of becoming a singer? Christian knows nothing about her life until he sees her opening at an award show, how will he react? Will he try and get back together with her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note – If you want any songs that you think relate well to 50 shades to be included in this story then let me know and I would love to include them! Please review and give me some feedback!**

I run a hand through my hair and wonder what to do; there is no way I can get out of this deal. No. I'm Christian Grey, I will think of something. Normally I would just take out my frustration out on a sub but Ana has been gone two years and I haven't been able to even think about anyone else since then. I wonder where she is now, what she's doing. I didn't even get Welch to track her down because it seemed she really wanted to just disappear. I hope she's okay, she has to be.

I walk into the games room and see the TV has been left on, but watching TV is the last thing I can think about right now. I start to pour myself a whisky when I hear the words Ana Steele and a very familiar giggle. I whirl around and there she is. Her beautiful face is covering my 62 inch TV. Quickly I check the TV guide, what the hell? Why is she at the some award show and why has no one told me that she's some singer/songwriter? A sleazy reporter with a short blonde bob is interviewing her, "So, Ana, is there anyone on the scene, relationship wise at the moment that we should know about at the Nooz?" I visibly tense, there better not be. She smiles that amazing smile that I have missed so much and giggles "Not at the moment, no, I had better be getting inside, I'm singing in a moment!" She waves to the camera and walks off. She looks fantastic, wearing an amazing red dress that fits her curves perfectly. I relax back into the sofa, I need to watch this, I need to know that she's alright and doing well for herself.

The camera switches to an inside view of the Staples Centre it's bursting to the brim with people and noise. I can spot some people I know and the odd celebrity whose music I like. Suddenly a voice comes over the speakers and announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, opening the 1st ever National Music Awards is newcomer to the music industry Ana Steele!"

The curtains rise and Ana is stood looking fabulous, she raises the mike and says, "Before I sing I just want to say a few things, firstly thank you for letting me sing tonight, it's a great honour. I am going to be singing a song from my upcoming album. I am going to be singing I Knew You Were Trouble, I have written this myself about my past experiences. I have found song writing is a great way to express how I feel, I hope you enjoy!" Oh god, past experiences, well at least now she'll tell me how she feels, even if it is indirectly.

Music begins in the background, just slow chords and she starts speaking again.

**I think-I think when it's all over,  
it just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does. **I didn't think she wanted me too, who would want me? I'm a monster and fifty shades of fucked up.**  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
it was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. **She never did like anything about having so much money, especially the security that comes with it.**  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? **I am the devil, I always knew I was.**  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me.  
**

A guitar starts in the background to a fast beat and she starts to sing. Oh my god, she's amazing! Why did she never tell me she could sing?

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me**

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street I haven't moved on, there has been no one since you Ana.**  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see**

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah No Ana, I did love you, I do. I just wish I had had the chance to tell you that before, as usual I fucked everything up. ****

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

The guitar plays its last chord and she says one final thing over a cacophony of applause. "I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note – **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I have been super busy this week so this was the earliest I could update. I have made this chapter a bit longer and it doesn't contain any songs as none really fitted in here but there will be some in the next chapter! If you want any songs that you think relate well to 50 shades to be included in this story then let me know and I would love to include them! Please review and give me some feedback!**

Ana's POV

I take my bow and walk offstage waving. Wow! I knew I loved performing but having a whole audience in a venue that big cheering and shouting because they love my music was amazing! To top it off I got there with no help from a certain billionaire who used to try and mess with everything in my life! I go into my dressing room and collapse onto the sofa. Flowers fill the room from all of my friends and relatives, although there are none from Christian. In fact, I haven't heard from him for two years, since I left. I thought I might have been worth fighting for, but, on second thoughts, I was just Ana Steele then. I was fresh out of university and completely innocent, he was a multi billionaire and definitely not innocent! I think I'm better off without him, I hope so anyway, otherwise I made a big mistake.

"Ana! You were AMAZING!" My manager, Suzie rushes in and hugs me. "Like amazing doesn't even cover it really! They loved you! Seriously this was the best move for your career we could have made!"

"Really? Are you sure?" I try not to let my own insecurity get in the way anymore but it's so hard, I mean I haven't been with anyone since Christian. Not that there hasn't been interest of course…

"Are you being serious Ana? I'm actually considering moving the date for your album release forward like two months! Then we can get it out in time for award season!" She practically squeals.

I beam and just hug her, this has been my dream since I was a little girl but I never really thought it was a possibility till I left Seattle and moved to LA. After I broke up with Christian I was so upset, I didn't know what to do. Kate wasn't around and I had been spending all my time with the Grey's so I didn't really have many other good friends who I could talk to. Ray came down and stayed with me for a bit and talked some sense into me. He talked to me about the times when I was little and I'd sing into a hairbrush pretending it was a microphone in my bedroom, belting songs out at the top of my lungs. I thought about it for a while and then I moved to LA, I stayed in a cheap flat while I was working as a waitress and desperately trying to get noticed by singing whenever I could, wherever I could and sending demo CD's to all the major music labels. Eventually when I was singing at a café, Suzie came in and said she saw something in me and she wanted to manage me. Of course I was ecstatic and said yes. About six months later, here I am opening at music awards for the pure publicity for my upcoming album!

"OK Ana, I have to go, but I'll see you on Monday, we have to record I think three songs." Suzie says, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great." I reply.

"Great stuff, look after yourself and that voice!" She says as she walks out.

Christians POV

Right, it looks like she is signed with a small music label for one album, the music label isn't doing great, they have a huge amount of debt and it looks like Ana is there only hope. Lucky for them, Ana managed to get Suzie Briggs to manage her, how she did that I don't know. I mean Suzie is the best in LA in Music Management, I can't imagine how Ana got her to agree to be her manager. No, actually I can, she used her beauty, her amazing personality and her talent. God, I miss her. I thought I had moved on but I had just buried my feelings deeper into my empty heart. Why didn't I tell her that I love her? I'm so fucking stupid. I have to fix this.

"Hi, Is that the owner of Reeman Records? This is Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises. I am interested in buying your company. Yes I understand it's not currently for sale, but i think I can make it worth your while. I'll give you $1.5 million for it and you keep all of that, you have no debts to pay or anything as long as I get immediate ownership. I thought you would see it my way. I will fly down to LA this evening and we can get this sorted."

I hang up and dial Taylor. "Taylor can you get the jet ready to fly to LAX. Good." Quickly I rush around Escala and pack a bag for a few days, hopefully I will be able to see Ana while I am there and win her back.

Ana's POV

Ugh, why whenever my phone is ringing I do not have a clue where it is. I rifle through the paperwork and general junk in my handbag and find my phone right at the bottom, just in time to pick up the call, it's Neil from the record label.

"Hey Neil, everything OK?"

"Hi Ana, yeah, it's OK. There has just been a slight change of plan. Reeman records has been bought."

Questions flash through my mind, what's going to happen now? I've worked for this for ages. Am I still going to get an album. I start to panic but calm down just enough so I can talk to neil.

"Neil, am I still getting an album?

"Well, yes, probably. It depends on the new owner, but you'll find out tomorrow, he's flying in tonight to LAX and is going to sign the paperwork to make him the owner of Reeman Records. He says he wants to see our best new artist so he can overlook the contract and either increase/decrease it or keep it the same. But Ana, you're amazing, he would be a moron not to sign you up again."

"OK, so are you not going to be in charge anymore?"

"No, I'm not. The new owner will be handling things her from now on."

"Oh, right. Well thanks for everything Neil, I'll see you around."

"No problem Ana. It's been a pleasure. If you don't get signed again, call me and I'll see what I can do, you know have a chat with a few friends and cash in a few favours."

I grin at that, "Thanks, it means a lot. Bye." I cut off the connection. The realisation of what has just happened washes over me. Everything that I have worked on for the last six months could just go away tomorrow. Just like that. I would have nothing, no job, no label, no future. The only solution I can think of is to impress the new owner. Neil said he was a guy so tomorrow I'll have to look my best and sing my best too, otherwise my whole future is in jeopardy.

Christians POV

I get into LAX at about 10pm and get Taylor to drive me straight to Reeman records. It's a tiny studio with a car park that would fit about three of my SUVs in. I make a note to myself to ring Elliot and get him to add an extension on here. The current owner Neil is nice enough, he just seems to be a bit tired of the music industry and by the looks of him, he's about 50 so maybe he just doesn't quite know what's new in the industry and that's why his business is failing. We get the contracts signed and money is exchanged, I am officially now the new owner of Reeman Records and will be seeing Ana tomorrow…


End file.
